Kingsman: The New Recruit
by Kitiara-chaa
Summary: Sequel to Kingsman: Behind The Scenes, which I recommend you to read. Contains spoilers from The Golden Circle. Rebuilding the Kingsman was not going to be an easy task, especially not when they have basically lost 85% of all their colleagues. Help comes in the form of Agent Tequila, who was on loan by the Statesman to help the Kingsman. And he's never met anyone quite like Regina
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

"How are you healing, Lancelot?"

"Better. It's going to take at least a month before the rest of the ribs heal themselves, but otherwise fine. The structure of the Kingsman HQ really helped." Roxy's voice crackled. Harry Hart smiled at the projected image in his glasses, and gave a reassuring nod. "Ginny has been asking. And Eggsy has been there everyday, I presume?"

"I never knew he could be such a mother hen, Arthur. I'd be glad to be out of the hospital, if only so he would stop fussing." the blonde agent smiled, although Harry could catch a hint of a blush despite the pixelated color on the screen. Relationships between agents were not encouraged, but ever since he had stepped in as Arthur, he could be a bit lax, especially since he knew Roxy was too well trained to let their relationship come between any case. She was good for the hot-headed character that Eggsy could be.

"Tell us your release date. We'll send a cab." With that, he severed the connection, just as the doors opened and his best friend entered, bald head glistening as he closed the door behind him.

"What have you to report, my wizard?" Harry affectionately addressed.

Merlin gave a dry laugh. "Guinevere isn't happy. You may want to talk to her." As he said that, he pressed a couple of buttons and the irate face of his angry daughter appeared dirty blonde locks and all, with her hazel eyes glaring from the control room in her apartment. Harry was amazed at how his young-looking twenty-five year old daughter could look so properly angry.

"Papa, I do _not_ agree with some bloody bloke coming in just to-"

"The Statesmen has offered us their help, in rebuilding Kingsman. This is an offer of friendship, Ginny. We are unlikely to refuse. And with Lancelot in the hospital, Galahad, me and Merlin are stretched thin in looking for new recruits. You're the only-"

"Why can't I be one of the new recruits, then?" she huffed, still frustrated that her adoptive father was unwilling to bend in allowing her to be an agent.

"Because you are my daughter, and you will stay far away from Kingsman missions as long as long you call me Papa."

An angry silence ensued, one which Harry broke with a sigh. "I'll see you at HQ tomorrow, Ginny."

Much to Harry's surprise, Ginny severed the connection. He sighed again, pressing his fingers to his temples. "What am I to do with her, Merlin?"

"Have you ever found out who her parents are?" the tech wizard couldn't help but ask curiously.

Harry shook his head. "We all know who her father is." His memory flickered back to the day he had taken out the drug lord cartel who had been planning on a mass bombing in Islington. It had been in a danky apartment where Harry had apprehended him, handing him over to the CIA who had came over when a loud cry from a bedroom had drawn him. The small cot held a small, blonde headed baby girl who couldn't be over six months old, staring at him with wide hazel eyes, looking scared and innocent. Harry hadn't looked back since.

"And her mother?" Merlin asked, piercing through Harry's brief traipse down memory lane. The new Arthur of the Kingsman looked up at Merlin, and gave a wane smile.

"I guess we'll have to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

Having been born, bred and raised in America, Tequila was beginning to wonder if all British people were just as stuffy, or was it just the bearded old man with a cane he had just walked past as he entered Saville Row, who had looked at him in his cowboy boots as if he was a walking pest that should be eradicated.

"British." he muttered under his breathe, adjusting the bowler hat on his head. The bespoke suit he had been sent not two weeks ago fit him perfectly, but Tequila had drew the line when he saw the leather-hide Oxford shoes wrapped nicely in a bag. He had worn it all of one hour, before tossing them in a forgotten end of his suitcase, and dragged out his well worn cowboy boots. He would've loved to drag out his denim jacket and jeans and his wide-brimmed cowboy hat too, but that would've called too much attention to him for sure. And Champ would have his head.

So Tequila followed the rules. For once. Because Whiskey, previously known as Ginger Ale, wouldn't stop in his ear.

"Stop, right there Tequila."

"Gosh darn it Whiskey, even after an eight and a half hour flight, you wouldn't stop blabbering." Tequila hissed into his communication piece, embedded into the classy looking glasses that came with his suited ensemble. He fidgeted with it uncomfortably, as Whiskey's short, slightly wavy hair and her bespectacled face flickered into his view. Despite the Statesman having the same type of device, somehow even the Kingsman's version felt more fragile, more... classy.

"That's cause you almost walked right past your destination, genius. Look right." Whiskey's irritated voice pointed out, as she levelled a dry look at her partner. Even 4,484 miles away, she manages to put the badboy, rule-breaking Tequila in place. The only reason he hadn't been kicked out yet was because Champ was literally his champion, having been the one who put him through his paces as a trainee.

Tequila did as he was told, and scowled when he saw the golden printed lettering across the window display, along with three, horrifyingly stiff looking (at least to him) suits on mannequins. He let out a sigh."What am I supposed to do now?"

Whiskey rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Check your phone, Tequila. _All_ your instructions and directions are there. Would you do us all a favor and read already?"

"Alright alright, chill Whiskey. I'll catch ya later."

Severing the connection, he shifted uncomfortable in his suit once more, pulling out the sleek phone that was nestled in his pocket, before he finally made his way up the steps, making the bell jangle softly as he pushed the door open. Almost immediately, a moustache-ed male looked up from a counter where he stood measuring a length of black cloth, a welcoming smile plastered upon his face. "Welcome, sir. How may I help you?"

"I..." he paused, frowning as he recalled how oddly the instructions were phrased. "May I use dressing room one? And... brogues, are horrible."

Despite the odd manner in which Tequila felt he had spoke, a glimmer of understanding seem to pass in the male's eyes, as he smiled and nodded, motioning for Tequila to follow him. Left with nothing else to do, the American cowboy did as he was told, and was led to a small dressing room, where a wrought three-faced mirror was open. The assistant stepped in, and smiled at him. "Have a safe journey, sir."

With that, he pressed his palm on the mirror, and to Tequila's surprise, the mirror glowed red, before the floor of the room suddenly shifted. His surprised eyes turned to the assistant, who merely gave him a small and calm smile. "It'll take five minutes to arrive below. You'll see a compartment with seats awaiting you. Take a seat, and we will bring you to your destination."

"My destination?" Tequila echoed, sounding a little strained now that his head was almost disappearing over the floor of the room.

"Yes, sir. Welcome, to the Kingsman."

* * *

When the doors opened after the seemingly endless 'train' ride jerked to a stop, Tequila's eyes widened as he stepped out to what seemed to be a cavernous plane hanger. For a moment, he was consumed by the sheer monstrosity of the place. It's not that the Statesmen's land was not extensive, it was. But a large proportion of it was used for the brewery business, and their operating headquarters was only a small fraction.

"Agent Tequila, it's good to see you. I hope Whiskey and Champ are doing great?"

The voice made his head whip around, and he smiled when he saw the familiar faces he knew. "Arthur, and Galahad's here too. Where is Merlin?"

" _Right here."_ A voice crackled in his ear, make him jump in surprise. The man he knew as Arthur laughed.

"As soon as you enter our headquarters, Merlin will have your device under his control. Thank you, by the way. It is due to the resources provided by Statesmen, that has allowed us to rebuild this quickly."

"Least we could do, after what Whiskey pulled." Tequila replied. A female voice protested on his headpiece, and he chuckled. "Sorry, the _previous_ Whiskey. The current one is doing great."

The two male laughed, before the younger on stepped aside to reveal a bespectacled female decked in a tan suit, her arm in a sling, but with a professional smile on her face. "Tequila, this is Lancelot. I told you about her when we were in America."

"Yes, he told me plenty. I never knew you were such a dashing young lady, Agent Lancelot." Tequila's debonair, playboy attitude kicked in immediately when he laid eyes on Roxy, but Eggsy was having none of that, mockingly scowling at Tequila when he pressed what he thought was a charming kiss to the back of Roxy's un-slinged arm.

"It better be good things." Roxy warned, to which Eggsy grinned confidently.

"Of course. You only couldn't show it because you were still half unconscious after we dug you out from the rubble."

It hadn't been a pretty sight, after the missiles had aimed directly at the Kingsman headquarters, as well as all the other agent's residences. Eggsy had been heartbroken when he lost JB and his friend, and the two other agents who had been housed up in the headquarters together with Roxy had been unluckily caught in difficult situations. Luckily for Roxy, she had managed to get into a position where the pillars did not do any permanently life-damaging issues.

Merlin had been quick to hurry over once he noticed what happened. Somehow, the information of the staff of Kingsman had not been deemed important enough by Poppy Adams to seek out, and as such Merlin had been unharmed. Harry had been in the house with him, and between the two of them, they had managed to dig out Roxy from the rubble, just as Eggsy returned from a lucky night at the gym, narrowly missing the impact time the missile had on his home. Having to dive straight into the mission of eradicating Poppy Adams, and finding the Statesmen in America after opening the doomsday locker, they had kept in contact with the hospital the whole time they were in America, where Roxy only woke up after a week of being in a coma, and going through extensive surgeries to fix all her fractured bones and punctured tissues. While she still wasn't operating at 100%, the doctor had cleared her discharge, although not for duty.

Motioning at Tequila as Eggsy and Roxy headed off, for Eggsy to send her home, Harry led Tequila to a small holding room, where Merlin swiveled around to greet the American agent with a grin, sitting at his control panel. There, Tequila nodded approvingly at all the technology he saw. "Fancy. Whiskey would love this."

"She's a great partner to work with." Merlin acquiesced. "But I think Harry didn't bring you here to see my toys."

"That is true."

Surprised, Tequila turned to Harry with an unasked question in his eyes, to which the new leader of the Kingsman responded with a wave of his hand. When Tequila followed Harry Hart's motion, he blinked, only then noticing the lithe figure of a bespectacled, blonde lady who almost looked _too_ young to him, standing in her skinny jeans, boots and a white shirt. For a moment, Tequila's throat seem to dry up. He's always been a playboy, unafraid to go after the prettiest girl at the bars and raves he hangs out in. Most of the time, he got what he went after too.

But this girl seemed a whole new different game entirely. Especially when she was looking at him as if he was the last person she wanted to see.

"This is my daughter, Guinevere. She isn't a full-fledged Agent, but she knows the Kingsman as well as we do. Merlin and I will be busy with recruitment over the next few weeks, and with only Galahad and Lancelot on call for missions, especially when Lancelot isn't at full functioning capacity yet, Guinevere will be assisting you on missions. She hasn't been trained fully as a Kingsman agent, but she'll be useful."

 _Useful?_ Tequila thought skeptically, as he gave her a once-over.

As if she could sense his skepticism, Guinevere narrowed her eyes, taking two steps closer. "Papa, I think Agent Tequila needs to be convinced that I would pull my weight as his partner."

"Oh!" Champ's warning echoed in his head, that he was to _not_ cause a mess and _not_ make a scene while he was on loan to the Kingsman. Champ looked highly upon him, but his champion and leader knew he was a handful. And after his last shelling for taking drugs and manhandling the Kingsman upon arrival, he didn't want to risk angering Champ again. "I... I didn't mean it, Miss-"

"I insist, really." A devious smile spread across Guinevere's face, almost Cheshire-like. "Really."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was not happy. That much, Ginny knew. As she exited the room to head off to change, she could hear her father's footsteps behind her. It hasn't been an easy year after the Kingsman were decimated. She had been terrified that she would lose her father again, and was happy when she called Merlin and Harry had picked up. Her father had once again thanked the stars he never disclosed Ginny's address to anyone, but that did not change the fact that now the Kingsman down to five of them, once again.

At least after the Valentine fiasco, they still had some help, really.

"Ginny..."

She rolled her eyes at her father's warning tone, and turned around with a wide-eyed, questioning look. But Harry knew his daughter. He was simply unhappy that she was quick to challenge him, but in the year and a half since they had cleaned up the V-Day mess and subsequently the horror that was Poppy Adams, she had been hard at work training, helped by Merlin, Eggsy and Roxy. She was good, he just didn't want the Kingsman getting on the wrong side of the Statesman, especially when they were technically in their debt.

"Yes, Papa?"

Harry sighed, peering through his glasses at his headstrong daughter. He loved her dearly, but she was too insistent on joining the Kingsman, stopping short only due to her respect for him. "Don't cause too much trouble. We still need their help."

"We don't have to sacrifice the Kingsman's honor for it, Papa." Ginny finally voiced out, as she closed her room door behind her and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

From behind her door, Harry replied. "I don't think we are, sweetheart. The Statesmen are much like us. The fight for honor and the safety of the people. We are sister organizations afterall."

She was silent. Harry almost thought she had left the room without him knowing, about to crack open the door when it swung open. Suspicion wavered in her eyes, as she warily looked at her father. "Eggsy and Merlin told me he took drugs, back in America. He was one of those hit by Adams's side effect."

"Whiskey called him the resident bad boy, but Champagne holds him in high regard. I trust him. You trust my judgement, don't you?"

Ginny raised a brow. In truth, she had also been bowled by how handsome he looked. From Eggsy and Merlin's stories, she had been expecting a pot-smoking, unshaven male who looked high half the time. But when Tequila had walked in in a suit, Ginny hadn't even batted an eye when she finally noticed he had eschewed the Oxford's her father had sent over, for a pair of cowboy boots. On anyone else it probably would've looked horribly mismatched, yet on him he somehow managed to carry it off.

And because she felt that unwanted attraction, she was now irritated. But that didn't mean she wanted to tell Harry. Knowing her father, he'd rather she be a nun, so he'd blow his top.

Finally, she gave a nod, and a sigh. "Alright. Just... if I'm supposed to bring him around while you, Merlin and Eggsy are busy, I must at least see if he fights up to par."

* * *

"Is she actually his daughter? She looks nothing like Arthur." Tequila commented, as he shrugged out of his suit. Merlin shook his head, grabbing his overcoat and vest and hanging it up.

"Not actually. But she is very, very dear to Harry. All of us, really. Ginny was instrumental in ferreting out the Kingsmen who had been on Valentine's side the last time, as well as helping us from London while we were in the States with you."

A contemplative look came over Tequila's chiseled face, one that had Merlin raising his brow, curios over the sudden silence that the usually loud and obnoxious Statesmen. Muted warning bells rang in Merlin's head, but before he could ask Tequila anything, the door to the sparring gym within the Kingsmen headquarters appeared, and Harry walked in along with Ginny, now properly attired in a pair of bright purple leggings, a tank top and with her blonde locks tied up in a ponytail. There was a determined look in her eyes that wasted no time in hitting Tequila right in his centre. He found himself having to repeatedly remind himself of his promise to Champ, even as he straightened up, stepping out of his cowboy boots to flash her a carefully trained charming smile. It usually got girls swooning, but Tequila couldn't say he was surprised when all Guinevere responded with was a tight smile, remaining carefully behind Harry Hart's protective frame.

"No rough housing, Agent Tequila. I'd appreciate it if my Guinevere remained out of the hospital for the day."

Tequila nodded, his gaze sliding over to the blonde who now stepped front, a confident smile on her face. "Don't listen to him. Papa's just being a mother goose. Let's get this done."

He honestly had been intending to go easy on the girl. She was of a petite frame, slender and tiny. With fair skin and a sprinkle of freckles across her cheeks, Tequila had mentally assessed her frame and made the decision that there was no way Guinevere of the Kingsmen could pack a punch heavy enough for him to consider it a threat.

What he hadn't counted on, was how fast she was.

Just as Merlin and Harry stepped out of the parquet flooring area, Tequila could barely register the fact that Ginny had did a double cartwheel, before he found himself on the ground, her legs holding him down while she held herself up with her left hand, smirking at him, in a way that made her look so confident, Tequila marvelled at it. "Underestimated me, Agent Tequila?"

"Maybe you underestimated me, Lady Guinevere." he smirked, grabbing her ankle.

Ginny squealed, as Tequila flipped her over without warning, yanking at her so she was of the appropriate distance. The next thing she knew, he had her pinned down with one arm around her waist, the other holding her wrists behind her. "I'm a trained agent. I don't just sit behind desks." He couldn't help but reply, assuming she was the one assisting Merlin.

Ginny saw red at his comment, and she hissed, twisting her body so she could drive her knee into Tequila's exposed side. Taking his loud groan as a signal to twist free, she turned and struggled, making a frustrated sound when despite being in pain, Tequila's grip holds true. The American agent would've turned her around too for a lockhold, had Harry's voice not rang out across the empty room, calling for a halt.

"That is quite enough. Ginny?" the stern voice of her father came.

The girl was irritated, more at herself really, as the American had managed to best her. But really, she should've been expecting it. It's been a little under a year since she properly started training in combat, and the only thing she ever had going for her was her extensive practices in gymnastics and aerial arts. That gave her the strength, but sadly not yet the cunning the proper agents had on the field. And for that, she scowled, straightening up. Her frustrated rolled off her in waves, and it was apparent Tequila felt it too as he got up, grinning despite himself.

"You put up a fair fight, I must say."

"None of your business." she spat in return. At the back of her mind, Ginny knew she was being rude, but she was still annoyed at his appearance. Harry caught her tone, and gave her a disapproving look.

"I'm sure that is enough for now. Tomorrow, our new recruits will be in. Agent Tequila, would you be interested in joining us?" Harry cordially extended the invite, as Merlin moved to stand next to Ginny.

"Relax. Your father is treating a guest as we are trained to. Don't let him down." he hissed to the girl. Merlin words finally loosened up the knot of irritation in her chest, as Ginny casted her gaze over at Harry, who smiled as Tequila nodded in response, and she sighed.

"Fine. But only because it's whats good for us."

"Ginny, you'll remain at the Kingsmen quarters today so you will be available to bring Agent Tequila over to the initiation of our new recruits tomorrow morning."

The instruction made her eyes widen, and internally Ginny groaned as her eyes flickered over to the American's smug look. This was going to be a long few months.


	4. Chapter 4

"You induct them into your organization by drowning them?"

Merlin and Harry chuckled at Tequila's bewildered comment, all while keeping their eyes on their new eight candidates. With the positions of Galahad and Lancelot filled for now, they decided to recruit Percival and Urien first, keeping things slow. All four of them had submitted two candidates each, who now was attempting to find their way through a room slowly filling with water. It was to no surprise that most of them ended up heading to the toilets for the shower hose for oxygen. Behind Tequila, Eggsy groaned, dragging his palm across his face.

"Everytime, for fuck's sake, can't they be a little more interesting?" he bemoaned the expected behaviour of the recruits.

Roxy laughed, wryly shaking her head. "You're an anomaly, Eggsy Unwin. Not everyone thinks like you."

"That's why you're such a dependable agent, my boy." Harry winked at his fondest recruit.

Watching the banter, the American agent knew the fond bond that ran between the four Kingsmen agents he now stood with, but one question still nagged at the back of his mind. "Why does Guinevere have to be in there?"

Much to Tequila's surprise, none of the British agents answered him. Even when he gave Eggsy a questioning look, the young agent just shook his head, and motioned at the two way screen of which all four of them were watching. When Tequila turned his eyes back to the screen, he then noticed the water finally subsiding, relief palpable on the faces of all eight recruits, as Merlin and Harry prepared to enter the room.

Watching the two senior agents enter to address the sopping wet recruits as heard Merlin spoke. "As far as I'm concerned, every single one of you, has failed."

Tequila frowned at the words. "Didn't they do well? Wasn't that U-bend oxygen thing what you wanted them to get?"

"Watch." Roxy grinned.

"You all, forgot the most important thing. Teamwork."

When Merlin gestured towards the furthest end of the dormitory they all stayed in, Tequila's breathe stopped, as he recognized the blonde hair, the slender body- "Guinevere!" he found himself dashing towards the screen, only for Eggsy and Roxy to each grab and a hand to stop his approach. Tequila found himself quite terrified when he recognized the pale figure that lay motionless, and he couldn't help the bewildered, dazed look he gave the two holding him back. Did they not care that their friend was probably drowned?

"Relax." Eggsy murmured, tugging at him to stand down. "Just watch. Merlin has done this a million times."

Watching as Merlin gave all the recruits a stern look, before he dismissed them to clean up, it wasn't till the door clicked shut, did Harry suddenly dash his way towards the still Ginny's side. Much to Tequila's surprise, the moment Harry placed a hand on her arm, her head swivelled, and her eyes opened. From where they stood, it was obvious that a smile immediately turned her lips upwards when her eyes lay upon her father's concerned face, and Harry himself looked mildly relief as Merlin approached them with a towel which Harry took to wrap around Ginny's shoulders.

"W-what-" Tequila trailed off, giving perplexed looks to the identically amused Eggsy and Roxy, who were grinning like two rats in a cookie jar.

"Classic army technique." Roxy echoed what she had told Eggsy their very first day.

The male laughed and nodded. "We went through that our first day as well. But the 'drowned' one is never real. Because we've lost all our agents though, and Ginny's the only one they haven't actually seen, Ginny offered to be the 'sacrificial lamb' so to speak."

An immense sense of relief filled Tequila's chest, much to his surprise. Unwilling to explore just why exactly he had been in such a state of terror when he had first recognized Ginny to b the one that had drowned. Nevermind the fact that she had an unusually strong personality that Tequila found horribly attractive, he had to remind himself what he had promised Champ, when his mentor had sent him here.

 _'No causing trouble, Tequila. One last chance, or even I can't vote against everyone in the Statesmen.'_

* * *

A few days had passed since the very first day of initiation with the new recruits. Ginny had occasionally popped in to visit, but more often then not because Tequila tended to be around during the training to watch, she avoided the area entirely, preferring to keep herself ensconced in her provided room ever since Harry had moved into the Kingsman headquarters as Arthur. This time, she had put up a fight when he tried to get her to stay apart, arguing until her father had given in. Curled up in an armchair in the library with a book, her silence was interrupted when the large double oaken doors swung open with a loud creak.

Immediately alert, Ginny sat up and widened her eyes when the rugged figure of Tequila sauntered in, a grin on his face when his gaze fell upon Ginny's rumpled blonde hair and creased white shirt over her black shorts.

Honestly, even after spending a week in his proximity, Tequila had yet to give her the sense of ease she felt around the other four in the Kingsmen. She argued with Harry that it was because she didn't believe he would work along to the values of their organization, Statesmen though he may be, but in truth, Ginny was just irritated. Irritated that he could ruffle her feathers by simply grinning at her. In her imaginations of her future, she always thought she would meet someone within the organization who believed in it as much as she did, willing to fight to the death for it. Tequila just seemed too much of the easy-going, rule-breaking bad boy from Eggsy's stories for her to even want to fall for him. Yet what she wanted, and what her mind and body seemed to want seemed to be in constant battle lately.

"What do you want?" the words came out slightly more curt then she intended, and internally Ginny winced, but did not apologize. She did not miss the slight wince in Tequila's face though, but he seemed to brush it off as he spoke.

"Merlin is asking for us. Looks like we've got work to do."


	5. Chapter 5

He really shouldn't be surprised that he was so stand-offish. He never expected Eggsy and the rest to not tell her _anything_ about him... but what he had shown them while they were in the States simply was nothing good to say. As they walked side by side down the corridor towards the main control room where Merlin had asked them to meet him, Tequila couldn't help sneaking a glance or two at the stony-faced Guinevere next to him.

He had never denied the fact that he had been attracted to her since the very first time he met her just a week or so ago. Her blonde hair, porcelain skin and how they hid the very formidable spy-in-training... and perhaps a lot more then Tequila was willing to admit held his attention. And he couldn't, because he had made a promise to Champ, and the last person Tequila ever wanted to disappoint was his mentor. Champ was the closest thing he ever got to having a father figure.

So Tequila learned to keep his mouth shut as they finally arrived at the main control room, and he instinctively stepped forward to hold the door open to her. He couldn't help the feisty grin when Ginny's eyes obviously registered surprise at his gentlemanly act of holding the door open, but it was the briefest of moments until she clammed up again, putting her stand-offish look on again as she entered, and Tequila closed he door behind him. Automatically, Ginny walked up to give her father a hug, as Harry and Merlin smiled at the both of them.

"Hope you're fitting in well, Agent Tequila."

"Lady Guinevere has been... nice, to me. So yes, I'm fine." Tequila grinned, ignoring the glare Ginny was pointedly sending to him. Other then cordial, she had not went out of her way to make his stay in London comfortable so far, but he didn't want to irritate her any more then what he was already doing (although to be honest, Tequila really had no clue why was she so irritated around him). "Anyway, what's the matter?"

It took no time for the atmosphere in the control room to flick into business mode, as Merlin swivelled around in his chair. With a click on his laptop, he large screen flickered to life with a picture of a lady with long dark hair, Asian features and an uncertain look in her eye. She looked mildly malnourished, but was otherwise well kept, and her pictured was obviously taken in some form of holding room.

"Kim Hye-sun, a supposed North Korean refugee who somehow found her way to London and is seeking for refugee status to make her way to South Korea for citizenship."

Tequila raised a brow, already a million questions in his head. "How did she find her way here? Isn't China, or Mongolia way nearer?"

"China's still unsafe for a North Korean refugee, due to their diplomatic ties. But you are right, which is why we have our suspicions. We're supposed to meet Ms. Kim in two days time, to get her safe. But at the same time we have to determine if she actually escaped, or is she a spy sent to extricate information. And what better way to ensure if someone is a spy, by just getting another spy to figure out?" Harry grinned. Ginny rolled her eyes at her father's attempt at a joke, and Merlin laughed at the banter between the two.

"Here's your keys to our car, use it to pick Ms. Kim up from the Port of Southampton, and use the time it would take to send her to Stansted Airport to figure out what is going on. If you manage to find out before you get there, great! We won't have to endanger the lives of 251 other passengers on a flight to South Korea."

"In other words, get it done." Ginny murmured dryly under her breathe, sighing as she shook her head wryly. "Alright then, we've got work to do."

* * *

They had separately taken their own transportation to the Port of Southampton, picking up the car from the Kingsman point there. The target person was due to arrive any minute now, as Ginny sat in the passenger seat with her eyes trained upon the incoming ship, mildly delayed due to regular bad weather at the time of the year. Tequila had arrived first, and Ginny sauntered from the cab she had caught not too long after. The drive to the port had been a quick one, but the wait and the silence which filled the space between them had Tequila, for the first time, twiddle his fingers. He couldn't tell if it was just his excitement of being involved in a case again, or just the fact that he was fidgety while he was around the beautiful blonde he couldn't seem to take his eyes away from, but either which way, he was thankful when she spoke up.

"There she is. I think."

"She's the only Asian one getting off the small ship, so I guess you're right." he agreed, unbuckling himself to step out of the car. "Ms Kim?"

The lady dressed in loose black clothing with a small leather bag, dark long hair tossed by the seaside breeze, gave a curt nod, as if afraid too much movement would set off some device or bomb. "That is I, correct. And you are?"

"Agent Tequila. We're sent by the Crown to escort you to your flight. It is a 2 hour drive. Lady Guinevere and I will be your escorts for this journey." Tequila replied, taking a step back to open the door and gesture her in.

It wasn't long before the car lurched into motion, but with the silence from their passenger, Ginny and Tequila exchanged looks which spoke many words, before Ginny cleared her throat and spoke up. "Was it a long ride over from China, Ms Kim?"

"Bearable."

"I do hope you find what you seek in South Korea. I heard it was terrible back where you came from." Tequila chimed in, catching on to Ginny's plan.

"It may have its flaws."

The two frowned, exchanging looks through the rearview mirror this time. Something regarding their passenger seemed off, and Ginny's senses were on alert especially after she noticed how careful the Asian was to identify who Tequila was before she got in the car, especially the bag she carried. From the news she's heard of the reclusive country, which North Korean would have enough on them to carry any form of luggage, really?

Taking the turn onto the freeway, the road stretched before them as Ginny attempted a conversation again. "Are you excited to be admitted into South Korea as a citizen, Ms Kim? Surely you've got plans?"

"I would just see what the government has laid out for me."

The answer caught Ginny off guard, and her brow furrowed even deeper, as warning bells went off in her head. Turning on her headset, she noticed Tequila discreetly turning his on as well. It didn't take long for Merlin's face to flicker in their vision, and the senior quickly noted the cautious looks in the two agent's eyes.

 _"What's the matter?"_

Aware that their passenger may be listening in, both of them did not respond verbally, but Merlin could read Ginny well enough to know her signals. Quickly, he pulled up the camera from the backseat of the government issued car, and did a quick scan to confirm their suspicions. _"Alright, pull over and pretend you're refueling the car. We have some agent cars ready to take over fr- Watch it Guinevere, look behind."_

Alert from the warning by Merlin, Ginny turned, and then scowled when the North Korean was caught halfway in between the act of sliding a USB drive into the port behind the backseat. "What do you think you're doing?"

Caught by surprise, she froze, and acting on instinct, the bag she had been carrying was swung upwards. Ginny barely had enough time to duck, but the sudden motion caused her to lose balance, falling headfirst against Tequila's chest as the North Korean's legs shot towards her chest, knocking the breathe out of her. Tequila instinctively reached to catch her before she slammed into the windscreen, but the motion swung the car out of balance, and they swerved madly on what was luckily an empty road.

"Gin-"

Tequila anxiously wanted to check on Ginny, yet before he could, the next thing he knew, his seatbelt was unbuckled and the doors unlocked in one swift motion, before they were both unceremoniously pushed off a moving car. He curled himself around Ginny as they rolled on to the rough asphalt road, jolted harshly and rolling to the side of the road. Pain and ache's immediately reverberated around their body, and Tequila uncurled himself with a groan when they finally ceased rolling.

Thrown off balance and confused, it took a while before Ginny realized what had happened, and shook her head to straighten her senses, before quickly crawling over to where Tequila lay on his back, suddenly finding herself anxious over his wellbeing. "Tequila? Are you alright?" she murmured, her hands quickly flying across to check his various scratches and scrapes.

Despite being covered in pain however, Tequila found his heart warming when Ginny, for the first time, actually displayed a sense of concern for him. Unable to resist, he chuckled, his chuckles melting into groans when he pushed himself up and wincing as the bruised and rattled bones made themselves known. "I'm... fine, I think. Merlin, what now?" Tequila asked, as he flicked the glasses back on. This surprised Ginny, for she had been concerned with his well-being first, when as an agent on a job, she knew her first concern should have been the case and target.

 _"Get the car back. The information within the drive of the car is way too sensitive for it to be on the lose. There is a fuel stop not too far away. Hijack it and we'll recompense it's owner appropriately after we are done."_

"You heard the man," Tequila grinned, grabbing Ginny's hand and tugging it so she had to follow after him before she had a chance to respond. "Let's get going."


End file.
